


The Guy With the Hero Complex

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America swore he wouldn't be friends with humans ever again. This was an accident, a good accident. But the World isn't happy with the superpower country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was coming out of a meeting with a client, when I accidentally bumped into someone in the elevator. It didn't seem that full, so I just swung into it like it was nothing, I bounced off a person and fell on my ass. 

"Oh! Dude, I'm so sorry!" Came a cry.

"Oh so now he knows the word sorry," came a sneer. I looked up to see this guy towering over me. He got glasses on, blue eyes, golden hair, and a bombers jacket on. He held out a hand, and I took it. He yanked me up quickly, making me stumble a bit. He even picked up my papers. I smiled a bit at him.

"I'm sorry, should of paid attention," I mumbled. I shuffled through my papers.

"It's cool, dude. Can't wait to leave? I hear ya," the guy chuckled, I smiled wider.

"Alfred," stated an annoyed British man. He had blonde hair as well, green eyes..... Those eyebrows..

"My name is Alfred F. Jones!" The guy completely ignored the British man.

"Linus Crawford, but you can call me by my middle name. Jay," I introduce myself, shaking hands with the all American boy.

"German, and... Scottish?" Alfred asked. 

"Uh, yes! My great grandpa is actually full German," I nodded.

"Hear that, Gilbert?" Alfred called out.

"He has awesome blood!" came a German shout, with a thumbs up above people's heads. I let out a chuckle.

"Do you work here?" Alfred asked me.

"No, I just had a meeting here. You?" I asked back. Obviously, he didn't with the way he dressed.

"Nah, bruh. I had a meeting too. You want to get some coffee?" Alfred offered.

"Oh! Uh, when?" I asked, blushing.

"Right now," he said, just as the elevator doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did he seriously just ditch me for some stranger!" cried Canada in the elevator, he stepped out to watch America and some human walk of the building. "Did he totally forget that WE had plans for coffee?" Canada ranted. He let out a sigh, and already forgave his brother.

"Does it matter anyway? Poor thing is going to be heartbroken.. Who's telling him?" France asked, rubbing the sulking Canadian's back.

"Not me, that sounds so in awesome," Prussia tapped out, walking out of the elevator.

"Shouldn't it be England? He already tried stopping America, da?" Russia asked getting out the elevator and walking pass everyone.

"And we all saw how well that went," England rolled his eyes. His little brother was thick headed, England wondered if Alfred would listen to him.

"Yes, but maybe without the human, he will listen. Nations shouldn't be with humans, it's almost frightening on how America's interest in the boy was so quick. Normally he greets them and moves on," Germany said.

"But wasn't it cute?" Italy asked.

"Oui, very," France nodded.

"Cute or not, when that human dies," Spain trailed off, while walking away.

"So does a little part of America," Canada whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"We had this huge trampoline once, and we use to get one pair of underwear and put them on our heads. We would call ourselves some weird names and pretend we were wrestlers! My brother's was Flying Tighty Whities, and I was Pink Lard!" Jay laughed. America laughed along with him, they've been at Starbucks for a hour now, telling stories to one another. 

Alfred didn't know what it was about the young, handsome, funny, smart, wonderful man, but he felt attracted to him. Alfred didn't even know if he was gay, and currently couldn't care. As long as Jay kept laughing, and having to snort too, Alfred was happy. 

Jay was telling another story, a few chuckles interrupted his words. Alfred wasn't really listening, instead he wasn't looking. The short, and curly, blond hair on Jay was just so cute as they bounced slightly as he talked. His left dimple really brought out his boyish face. His blue eyes just sparkled in happiness. And those thin, pink lips. America was thinking of ways to use them. But this was all interrupted by his phone vibrating. 

"I'm sorry, excuse me," America said, looking at the number. Jay nodded and gave him a small smile to encourage Alfred to take it. America turned away from him, as he got some sort of privacy.

Jay took this time as his own checking out. Jay couldn't believe he was getting coffee with some guy he just bumped into. Literally. But this wasn't some guy, this was Alfred F. Jones. The vary name that was starting to cause butterflies in Jay's stomach. Alfred was a very attractive man, he could tell with all the girls glancing towards their table. Jay felt himself crushing on this man, but also he felt like maybe Alfred offered him coffee out of guilt of causing Jay to fall back in the elevator. Jay felt so responsible for that accident. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go to work," Alfred said, snapping Jay out of his thoughts.

"That's totally fine, dude. Thank you for the coffee," Jay said, Alfred shook his head no.

"No need to thank me. May I have your number? So, we can hang some more... Or maybe.. Go on a date?" Alfred nervously asked. Jay was frozen for a few seconds.

"A.. A date?" Jay repeated.

"Yeah! I thought we enjoyed each other's company, and I thought maybe we could get to know each even more," Alfred's voice started to deflate.

"I would love to!" Jay said, a bit too loud. He duck down sheepishly when a few people glance his way. Alfred let out a laugh, before getting into his bomber jacket. He flipped out a card, and set in front of Jay.

"Here's my card, call me when you have a day for me. I'll talk to you later," Alfred said, getting up. He picked up his coffee, Jay gave him a small wave as Alfed stood. Alfred chuckled again, waving back as he left Starbucks.


End file.
